Flores de plastico
by Ivy-Sama
Summary: Flores de plástico não atraem borboletas...


_Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse o Itachi ainda estaria vivo. *_*_

**Flores de plástico**

Já ouviu a expressão borboletas no estomago? Eu sempre a achei boba e sem sentido. Onde já se viu!? Borboletas no estomago... Coisa mais sem lógica. Até que um dia eu senti.  
No dia que você entrou na sala e eu te olhei. Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo até se instalar em meu estomago. Fazendo com que o mesmo se agitasse. Ainda demorou um tempo para que eu percebesse as borboletas... Mas eu percebi. Vi que dia após dia. Cada vez que nos falávamos. Um breve contato acidental entre nossas peles fazia com que elas duplicassem, triplicassem.

E assim o tempo passou. Fomos designados para a mesma equipe. Eu, você e Naruto. Fiquei extremamente feliz. Não me continha de alegria. Poderíamos passar o dia todo juntos. Treinar juntos... Isso era um sonho.

Novamente o tempo passou. E as borboletas ainda se remexiam violentamente dentro de mim quando por algum capricho do destino seu nome era dito em voz alta. Se alguém passava ao meu lado usando seu perfume. Ou mesmo se ao longe via alguém parecido com você. Um simples aceno, gesto ou sorriso já me deixaria satisfeita. Nunca exigi muito. Sabe disso.

O tempo não pára. Conosco não seria diferente. Ele passou. Minhas borboletas continuavam intactas, se multiplicando calmamente. Então você voltou. Frio. Não mudou nada. Durante todos esses anos não mudou nada... Nem um olhar carinhoso, ou mesmo uma palavra amiga. Nada.

Você já havia me machucado antes, quando partiu de Konoha me deixando desacordada no banco. Não importou o quanto eu chorei. O quanto eu pedi que ficasse. Você partiu.  
Isso foi um arranhão perto do que aconteceu quando retornou e fomos tomar algo no Pub. Como você pode tentar me beijar a força?! Será que nunca notou que eu te amava! Nunca percebeu que não precisaria de nada disso sasuke!  
Quando a noite acabou estava arrasada. Por isso resolvi fingir que estava bêbada e dormi. Quer saber? Eu não estava bêbada. Era mentira. Não bebi nada. Foi só uma desculpa para esconder minha tristeza e fugir de você. Mas ainda assim começamos a namorar.

Naquela noite ainda não havia percebido, mas você fez um grande machucado em minha alma. Machucado esse que eu sinceramente achei que cicatrizaria como o outro, mas não cicatrizou. Ele apenas inflamou e piorou sem nenhum cuidado.

Procurei por Kakashi, estava carente. Quem sabe ele poderia ser o meu remédio?  
Como uma doente procurando cura fui até ele. Senti um alívio passageiro. Ele era um remédio que me deu força. Mas sua base era a homeopatia. Pseudo-remédio. Baseado em água. Água que escorre por entre os dedos. Água essa que escorregou dentre meus dedos caindo em seus ouvidos. Várias coisas foram ditas. Outras morreram na garganta... Você não conseguiu entender que ele é apenas um grande amigo... Eu sempre acreditei em você religiosamente. E você não retribuiu a confiança. Na primeira oportunidade me julgou.

Como na primeira vez que demorei pra perceber minhas borboletas. Também demorei em perceber que elas haviam diminuído consideravelmente. Ao ouvir seu nome agora era como qualquer outro. Não prestava mais atenção nas pessoas na rua e não ficava irritantemente feliz quando marcávamos algo. Apenas me contentava em me arrumar um pouquinho mais para vê-lo. Confesso que antes, se marcávamos algo na sexta, quarta feira já começava a preparar a roupa, perfume, cremes, cabelo e ficava na expectativa. Como deve saber várias vezes me deu bolo e me deixou a ver navios com tudo pronto.

Enfim, isso não vem ao caso. Voltemos às borboletas. Elas diminuíram. Ainda uma ou outra se agitava quando marcávamos algo, mas em vão. Nem quando seus lábios se selavam com os meus elas se mexiam. Foi ai que descobri. O machucado feito naquela noite ainda estava aberto. Por ele as borboletas fugiam uma a uma. Quando você não pisava em alguma sem ao menos notar. Não consegui segurá-las. Fiquei confusa.

Finalmente chegamos ao meu aniversário de 20 anos. Várias pessoas me chamaram pra sair, mas eu não fui. Ainda tinha esperança. Como sabe sou extremamente otimista. Isso fez com que de tanto vasculhar encontra-se ainda uma pequena borboleta. Apenas uma, que ainda machucada teimava em fazer meu estomago se inquietar. Cuidei dela durante todo o dia. Esperando que você me ligasse. Esperando... Nem que fosse por um segundo ouvir sua voz naquele dia. E foi isso que fiz. Esperei... Esperei...  
Minha espera foi em vão. E você matou minha última borboleta.

Não vou negar que chorei escrevendo esta carta. Não pelo fato de não sentir mais nada quando lhe vejo. Chorei de saudades. Saudades de mim mesma. Saudades de como você me fazia feliz antes, me dando apenas um sorriso ou um olhar.

Sensações essas que tenho certeza; não voltaram. Minha ferida se fechou. Fazendo assim com que nenhuma das borboletas que nasceram de suas mãos e morreram por elas, retorne.

Estou me sentindo vazia. Um silêncio ensurdecedor me angustia. Mas estranhamente estou feliz. Não sei por que, mas estou feliz. Não me peça para explicar por que nem eu entendo ainda. Mas sinto uma paz imensa. Talvez seja por que seus atos e suas palavras não mais me machucam.

Quero que saiba que nunca fui apaixonada por você. Sempre te amei. Digamos que não me apaixonei por você a primeira vista. Eu amei você a primeira vista. Talvez seja por isso que estou feliz. Por que ainda te amo. Quando tento definir o amor que sinto por você penso no em Naruto, kakashi, Tsunade, Ino... Todas essas pessoas. Você esta ao lado delas agora.

E eu estou sem borboletas...  
Pois flores de plástico não atraem borboletas.

_**Flores de plástico**___

Olhei até ficar cansado de ver os meus olhos no espelho  
Chorei por ter, despedaçado as flores que estão no canteiro.  
Os punhos, e os pulsos cortados e o resto do meu corpo inteiro.  
A flores, por todas os lados embaixo do meu travesseiro.  
A flores subindo o telhado a flores em tudo que vejo

A dor vai curar essas lástimas,  
As flores têm gosto de lágrimas  
As flores têm cheiro de morte  
A dor vai curar esses cortes.

As flores de plástico não morrem. 

_**Fim**_


End file.
